


Baby Blue

by sweet_caroline



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Could be seen as platonic, Crossdressing, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jeongin cries a lot, M/M, Other, could not, cuddly bros, just dudes being stray kids, just guys being dudes, oh lord someone stop me, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_caroline/pseuds/sweet_caroline
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. They were just looking for Seungmin's phone, but when Minho had found the baby blue bin tucked in the back of one of the dorm's closets he just couldn't help but be a little curious.(this story has like 0 plot, it's basically just oneshots of jeongin being cute)





	1. bins full of secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first story on AO3 so sorry if it sucks. If you have any Stray Kids story requests please, please, please send them to me. Enjoy I guess...

Seungmin was frantically running around the apartment looking for his phone that he seemed to have misplaced. All of his members, minus Jeongin who was probably finishing school right about now and then heading to tutoring, were in the dorms living room watching some American tv show that Felix was apparently obsessed with. 

"Hey, Hyungs can you please help me find my phone I've looked everywhere," Seungmin exaggerated throwing himself onto the dorms couch.

"Well, where was the last place you had it," Hyunjin spoke up uncurling himself from Jisung's side.

"Ummm, I know I had it last night in Jeongin's room."

"Ok let's start with searching there." All of his members stood up, pausing their movie, and followed him towards the room Hyunjin, Changbin, Jisung, and Jeongin shared. 

Once they reached the room the eight of them started to search. Minho started to search through the closet when he came across a plastic bin pushed all the way into the back of the closet. Curious he pulled it out into the light revealing the light blue color of the bin covered in brightly colored stickers. 

"Hey, guys what's this?" He turned to the other seven members of the group.

"Oh, um, I think that's Jeongin's," Jisung spoke from across the room. "We don't know what's in it though, every time we ask he just says that it's not important."

"It must be important though," Hyunjin spoke up. "One time I moved it to find my lost shoe and he flipped out and told me not to touch his stuff."

"Wellll," Minho spoke starting to open the lid of the box, "He's not home now so what harm could be done."

"Minho, I don't think this is a good idea," Woojin said from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, if Jeongin finds out we went through his stuff he'll be pretty pissed." Chan chimed in.

"Well Jeongin isn't going to find out and besi- OH MY GOD," Minho gasped as he opened the box to find a mess of pastel colors.

"What is all this," Jisung asked pulling a pink skirt out of the bin, "And why does Jeongin have it?"

Chan and Woojin seemed to forget their complaints as they all crowded around the bin pulling more items out, as they reached the bottom of the bin there was now a mess of colorful clothing, tights, socks, shoes, and makeup covering the floor of the room. 

***

Jeongin could feel the excitement coursing through his veins. He had studied all week for this test, even going as far as roping his hyungs into quizzing him, and now he had his test back and written in the top right corner of the page was a bright red A+. Rushing home he was practically bursting at the seams just wanting to show the older members his score and then hopefully they would let him eat ice cream for dinner as a reward. Knowing his hyungs that might be a little bit of a longshot but he was just so happy to have aced his test. When he reached the dorm he practically threw open the door and hearing his hyungs voices from his room he almost tripped over his feet as he sprinted down the hallway.

"Hyungs guess what I got on-" His sentence stopped abruptly when he saw his hyungs gathered around a baby blue plastic bin. His eyes widened in panic as he dropped the forgotten test to the ground. "W-what are...you...what are you guys d-doing."

Jisung threw the light pink skirt in his hand across the room into the closet hoping that Jeongin would be naive enough not to notice, "Hey Jeongin, uh, what are you doing home so early? I thought you had tutoring after school today?"

"Why are you guys going through my stuff? You're not supposed to look through my stuff," It was supposed come out threatening but instead it was more of a whimper. All eight of the members started to panic when they saw the tears start to well up in their maknaes eyes. 

"Hey Innie," Chan whispered as he took a hold of Jeongin's wrist and pulled him further into the room. "I think it's time that we had a little talk."

The next thing Jeongin knew he was sitting on his bed between Chan and Woojin with the rest of his hyungs gathered around him. Jeongin never liked being the center of attention but this moment seemed like it would never end and that's when the tears started flowing. He could hear the other members whispering to each other and Woojin's hand gently rubbing calming circles on his back.

"Just put it back," Jeongin cried into his hands. "We don't need to talk about it if you just put it back."

"No baby, we have to talk about this. It's not just something we can ignore forever." Woojin spoke from his side.

"Innie you know you can tell us anything right," Felix reassured him. 

"I-I can't," He sniffled. "I can't talk about this, please don't make me."

"Innie, I'm sorry baby, but we have to talk about this." Chan spoke, "And if we don't do it now we never will. Come on Innie you know we won't judge you."

Jeongin took a deep breath trying to steady himself, "I like to dress up sometimes," He finally spoke. "Not a lot but when I am home alone and, and um when I know you won't be home for a while. I just like to dress up." It came out quieter than he had hoped but at least it was out.

"Hey, it's ok. You don't need to hide this kind of stuff from us."

All the other members started to chime in to reassure him. The tears stopped flowing and his sobs had quieted to an occasional sniffle.

"You can dress up in front of us if you want," Chan added. "We really don't mind."

"Really," Jeongin's eyes lit up. "Ok, but um not right now I'm kind of hungry."

"Or," Minho lit up with an idea. "You can get dressed up while we make dinner."

"Um, yeah ok, let's do that," Jeongin blushed.

"Oh wait, Innie what was it that you were so excited to tell us about?"

"Oh," Jeongin shot up from his bed suddenly remembering why he had been so excited to speak to his hyungs. He rushed across the room to pick up the paper that had been forgotten in his doorway. "Look hyungs I aced my test!" 

"Awe good job Innie!" His hyungs pulled him into a hug. "Were so proud of you."

"Th-thanks," he stuttered his face heating up from all the attention he was getting. 

***

He couldn't do it, there was no way he could face his hyungs wearing this. He had chosen a white knitted sweater tucked into a high waisted pink and white plaid skirt. The skirt barely reached his mid thigh and his face heated up as the skirt swished against his legs as he bent down to go through the baby blue bin. Finally, he found what he was looking for, towards the bottom of the bin was his favorite pair of socks. The white stockings were pulled up his legs and rested a couple inches above his knees, only showing a strip of skin between the tops of his socks and the bottom of his skirt. 

"Hey Innie," Minho knocked on his door. "Are you ready yet?"

"N-no just, um, give me a minute."

"Ok take as long as you need baby."

All of his stuff was still scattered across the floor so he struggled to find his precious makeup bag. Once he found it kicked under his bed he quickly dumped out his makeup and went to work. He didn't want to go to heavy so he only put on a thin layer of eyeliner and some blush. Searching through the pile on his floor he pulled out his favorite strawberry lipgloss and applied it to his lips. Looking into the mirror one final time he deemed himself presentable. Taking a deep breath he stepped out of his room and made his way down the hallway.

"OH MY GOD YOU LOOK SO FUCKING ADORABLE," Felix screamed as soon as Jeongin appeared in the doorway. The rest of his hyungs chimed in agreement calling him variations of "pretty", "cute", and at one point he thought he heard seungmin let out a sound suspiciously resembling an "uwu".

"You guys really think I'm pretty?" Jeongin shyly asked.

"Absolutely," his hyungs assured him pulling Jeongin to sit down between Hyunjin and Jisung.

"So, dinner?"


	2. movie night mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after Stray Kids find out about Jeongin's little secret its movie night, and while Jeongin usually loves cuddling up to his hyungs he doesn't really love horror movies.

"What do you think about this one hyung?" Jeongin asked twirling in front of the mirror while Felix sat on the bed behind him. They had been here for a while now with Jeongin trying on different outfits just for Felix to tell him he was pretty every time.

"It's my favorite one yet," Felix spoke standing up to back hug Jeongin in front of the mirror. "Why don't we go show the rest of your hyungs how pretty you look?"

"Really you think they'll like this one the best?" He asked shyly toying with the hem of his pink and blue plaid skirt. 

"To be completely honest they would find you absolutely adorable in anything you wear," Felix chuckled while softly kissing against Jeongin's neck. "Now come on dinner should be ready soon."

"Wait, I need socks first," Jeongin pouted.

"Of course how could I forget, what color?"

"Blue."

After helping him pull the delicate socks up to his thighs Felix took a hold of Jeongin's hand and gently pulled him down the hallway to his awaiting hyungs. It was strange how fast it had been normalized for Jeongin to walk around the dorm in pretty skirts. It had only been a couple weeks since they had found the bin tucked safely in the back of Jeongin's closet but all his hyungs were now used to being pulled into Jeongin's room to give their input on what he should wear that day. All of the boys were very willing to sit and watch their precious maknae try on skirt after skirt until they finally convinced him to show the rest of the boys. Jeongin's collection of pretty clothing had also grown significantly since it had been first discovered, this was the result of eight boys with internet access and a credit card who couldn't help adding every skirt they could find into the online shopping cart just to see what their maknae would look like in them. 

Once reaching the kitchen all of the members were already sitting around the table, except for Chan who was stirring something on the stove. He was immediately pulled into Hyunjin's lap with a muffled scream of "My baby!"

"No fair hyung you got to sit with him at breakfast," Seungmin whined from across the table. "Let me have a turn."

"No way it's definitely my turn to sit with Innie," Felix said tugging on Jeongin's hand to try to get him off Hyunjin's lap.

"Nope, you got to pick his outfit that means I get to sit with him."

"How about we ask Jeongin who he wants to sit with?" Woojin reasoned.

"Yeah alright makes sense, so who do you want to sit with baby?"

Instead of answering Jeongin just got up from his seat in Hyunjin's lap and instead moved over to Jisung's lap and plopped down.

"Haha suck it Felix he's mine."

"JISUNG," Chan scolded finally finishing dinner and bringing it over to the table.

"Sorry Hyung," he apologized by wrapping his arms around Jeongin's waist and squeezing. 

Dinner was pretty uneventful as they ate they spoke about their upcoming songs as well as what was happening at the younger's school. After finishing dinner they cleaned off the table and started making their way to the living room because Friday night was movie night. It had been for as long as they had lived together and it hopefully always will be. They usually all voted on what movie they should watch but since Jeongin was late for dinner that day they had decided to watch the newest horror movie that Changbin had found without him. When he heard how excited they all were to watch it he opted not to tell them that he hated horror movies. No, he didn't just hate horror movies he was TERRIFIED of them. The last time he watched a horror movie was over two years ago and he still had nightmares about it. In the living room Hyunjin, Seungmin, Changbin, and Felix cuddled up together on the floor while Jisung, Minho, Woojin, and Chan were squished together on the couch. Jeongin was trying to find a way to convince his hyungs that he was too tired to watch the movie but before he could even open his mouth he was pulled down onto Chan's lap. Jisung pulled up the movie and just the title screen alone made Jeongin tremble in fear.

"Are you cold?" Woojin asked after feeling Jeongin shaking next to him, "Here have another blanket."

Jeongin didn't have the heart to tell him that he was actually quite comfortable in his fluffy sweater and extra warm socks so he accepted the extra blanket. Jeongin burrowed himself deeper into Chan's lap as soon as he heard the opening music. They were all relatively quiet during the opening scenes where the father of an average looking family was trying to explain how moving into a creepy house in the middle of the woods was supposed to be good for them. He could hear Jisung and Felix whispering how cliche the movie was but Jeongin was probably getting too invested in the families well being. He had forgotten he was even watching a horror movie until about thirty minutes later when the first jumpscare appeared. He wasn't expecting it so he flinched in Chan's lap and let out a little squeak in fright.

"Awe is little Innie scared?" Chan whispered in his ear.

"N-no," he stuttered out.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE!"

"What's going on," Changbin asked from his spot on the floor, all eyes suddenly focused on Jeongin and Chan.

"Our little baby is scared of the horror movie."

"We don't have to watch it if your scared Jeongin," Minho spoke up from the other end of the couch pausing the movie.

"Yeah," Seungmin chimed in, "We can just watch another Disney movie again."

"No I'm not a baby I can watch a horror movie," Jeongin was pretty sure he was pouting but nobody said anything about it.

"Alright if you insist," Jisung said as he pressed play on the remote.

Only an hour an a half to go Jeongin reassured himself, he could do this. As the movie went on he was able to suppress his fear enough not to alert his hyungs. Thirty minutes passed. Then an hour and now he only had half an hour of the movie left to get through. He hadn't even realized how scared he was until he felt tears start to stream down his face.

"T-turn it o-off," he whimpered.

"What was that baby?" Woojin asked.

"Turn it off," Jeongin practically sobbed. "P-please turn it off."

"Oh my god Jisung turn it off," He wasn't sure who said it but he could hear them fumbling around and urgent shouts of panic until the sound of the movie was abruptly cut off. Chan had turned him around in his lap so he was now sobbing into his chest. He blocked out all the noises around him just trying to focus on stopping the tears from streaming down his face. He could feel one of his hyungs rubbing soothing circled into his back and one of them had turned the lights back on so he wouldn't be afraid of figures in the dark. When his sobs had finally quieted into occasional sniffles and Woojin had wiped his last tears from his face one of them finally spoke up.

"Jeonginnie, if you were so scared why didn't you tell us? We could've watched something else."

Chan moved Jeongin off of his lap and turned him around so he was facing the rest of his hyungs. Jeongin's face was red in embarrassment from his little outburst so he avoided eye contact instead focusing his eyes on his lap where he was playing with the ends of his too long sleeves.

"I'm sorry," he finally answered in a soft voice.

"No Innie, there's no need to be sorry," this time it was Hyunjin who spoke up.

"But why didn't you tell us," Changbin finished.

"I didn't want to sound like a baby," Jeongin spoke in a small voice. "Besides you all seemed really excited to watch the movie."

"Innie, hey it's not childish to be scared," Chan reassured him.

"And we can't enjoy a movie knowing that you're scared out of your mind. Besides this movie was pretty bad anyways. I'd much rather be watching The Lion King" Jisung stated.

"C-can we?"

"Of course Innie we can watch whatever you want," Minho said from his place next to Jisung, already reaching for the remote to find the movie.

"Hey Jeongin," Chan said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You know you can always talk to us right?"

"Of course," Jeongin said in a small voice, throat still sore from crying. "I promise I'll speak up next time."

"Good," Chan said finally pulling Jeongin back onto his lap.

Minho pressed play on the new movie as Changbin turned off the lights. As everyone found their way back to their spots Woojin wrapped a blanket around Jeongin and he felt so safe in his hyungs arms. He finally let out a soft smile and he could hear his hyungs giggle in amusement as he softly sang along to the opening song.

Jeongin really hates horror movies, but he really loves his hyungs,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waddup i'm caroline i'm nineteen and i never fucking learned how to write


	3. ice cold (part 1?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just another normal day in the stray kids' dorm. Wake up, eat breakfast, get ready, practice, and then oh wait nevermind it's not a normal day anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka: it was fluff up until the very end but then i didn't know how to end the chapter so i made jeongin cry (again)
> 
> (this isn't edited so sorry if there are any mistakes)

He woke to a cold bed. One that in fact didn't belong to him, but he didn't have the energy to open his eyes to find out whose room he had fallen asleep in the night before. What he did know was that even the oversized sweatshirt he was wearing wasn't enough to keep him warm from the cold winter morning. Jeongin willed himself to roll out of bed only to land quite ungracefully onto the ground below, and when he opened his eyes he found himself in Minho, Chan, and Woojin's room. After checking all the beds he realized that if he really wanted body heat he would have to track down his roommates somewhere else in the dorm. He quickly searched the floor for the socks he needed to protect his feet from the freezing cold floor. Finally finding one of the socks under Woojin's bed and another by Chan's dresser he pulled them up his legs and prepared himself to actually face his noisy roommates. 

As soon as he opened the door he could hear shouting from the kitchen. He padded slowly down the hallway, his footsteps muffled from his socks. The noise from the kitchen immediately ceased when the other members noticed him in the doorway. He was too tired to greet them a good morning, instead choosing to plop himself down onto the lap of his hyung sitting closest to the doorway, in this case being Hyunjin. 

"Hey baby, did you sleep well?"

Instead of answering he nodded adding a muttered "cold" before burrowing himself further into Hyunjin's chest. 

"You probably would be warmer if you wore pants to bed," Chan suggested from across the table.

Jeongin pouted before shaking his head in a very prominent "no".

"Oh well, worth a try."

"Hey hyung what's the schedule for today?" Jisung questioned.

"We only have dance practice in about an hour and then were free for the rest of the day."

Jeongin opted to tune out for the rest of breakfast only opening his mouth when one of them would feed him. After a while, he began to drift off again before Minho gently shook his shoulder and led him back to his room to get dressed for practice. 

He knew that there was no way he could wear a skirt to dance practice but he really didn't feel like wearing pants right now. Maybe he could wear thigh highs under his sweats? It wouldn't be as comfortable as a skirt but the feeling of stocking on his legs made him feel safe. So, he pulled a pair of ski blue socks over his legs before pulling up his black sweats. He stole another one of his hyungs sweatshirts, this time it was Changbin's, then headed to the living room to wait for everybody else to get ready. 

Their practice was relatively boring the only highlight of it being when Chan smacked Felix for saying "this bitch empty YEET" before chucking a water bottle at Seungmin's face. 

Jeongin was practically exhausted after practice so he pouted until Minho offered to carry him back to the dorm which he happily agreed to. By the time all of them got back to the dorm it was around four in the afternoon and nobody felt like going out anytime soon. They all took turns showering and Jeongin opted to go last. While he waited for everybody else to get done he started digging through his closet trying to find something pretty to wear. 

"HYUNG," he shouted as Woojin walked past his room. "Please help me choose what to wear."

"Of course baby, what color?"

"Purple."

Woojin took a few minutes before handing Jeongin a pastel purple pleated skirt, a white sweater with an embroidered flower, and a pair of white socks with pastel purple bows. Jeongin pecked his lips to thank him before pulling out his phone to play a game while he waited for everyone else to finish in the bathroom. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and Seungmin informed him that the bathroom was all his. 

The shower was surprisingly still warm and Jeongin took his time standing under the water since there was nobody waiting to get in after him. The dorm seemed much too cold when he stepped out of the water so he dressed quickly before drying his hair. He spent a few extra minutes adding a little bit of makeup to his face as while as some sparkly lip gloss. Twirling in the mirror a few times for extra measure, he was ready.

The table was already set by the time he reached the kitchen, this time the food had been ordered from the restaurant down the street. 

"Aw, you look so pretty Innie," Chan cooed before kissing his forehead.

"Thanks Channie, where is everyone else?"

"They're all in the living room. Do you think that you could go tell them dinner is ready?"

He hummed in agreement before turning on his heel, heading toward the living room. 

***

It had only taken 30 minutes for their peaceful dorm to turn into utter chaos. Chan and Changbin were shouting over each other while Woojin, Minho, and Felix were currently trying, and failing, to calm them down. Jeongin had crawled under the table about 30 seconds after the shouting had begun and was soon joined by Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jisung who were trying to keep him from panicking. It wasn't helping much though because Jeongin was freaking out. He hated yelling, even when it wasn't directed at him it still scared him. Especially since he had never seen his hyungs this mad and it only made it worse that they were mad at each other. 

The fight had started because of something dumb, nobody had volunteered to do the dishes, and had snowballed into something much worse. 

"NOBODY EVER DOES ANYTHING TO HELP AROUND THIS DORM." Chan had shouted after Changbin had told him that he had done the dishes all week and that there was no way he was doing them tonight.

"MAYBE IF YOU CAME HOME FROM THE STUDIO BEFORE THREE IN THE MORNING YOU WOULD SEE HOW MUCH BULL SHIT THAT IS." Changbin had retaliated.

"IF YOU WANT TO PLAN THIS WHOLE COMEBACK THEN BE MY GUEST."

"YOU'RE THE LEADER OF THIS GROUP. YOU CHOSE THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THAN MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST QUIT."

"MAYBE I WILL," Chan shouted leaving the dorm slamming the door as he went.

And that's when Jeongin cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a part two of this or????


	4. ice cold (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan doesn't come back the day after the fight, or the day after that, or the day after that...

_19 messages from Jisung_  
_2 new voicemail from Jisung_  
_“Hey Hyung, it’s me. Please just tell us your ok. Were all really worried. Just-just please call us back.”_  
_“Please hyung you have to come back.”_

_27 messages from Woojin_  
_3 new voicemails from Woojin_  
_“Chan listen we really need to talk. I know you’re mad but you can’t just disappear like this. Please at least text one of us.”_  
_“It’s been a whole day Chan just please tell us your ok.”_  
_“Jeongin isn’t ok Chan. You don’t have to come back for us, but please at least talk to Jeongin.”_

_17 messages from Changbin_  
_5 new voicemails from Changbin_  
_“I’m sorry, please I didn’t mean anything I said. I was just so mad, but please you have to come back.”_  
_“Chan, I’m sorry.”_  
_“Ok if you don’t want to talk to me just please tell someone that you're ok. Chan please they’re freaking out.”_  
_“Please come back._ Chan _we can’t do this without you.”_  
_“Jeongin’s panicking, he won’t eat, he won’t sleep. Just please Chan. If you don’t want to see me I can leave but please you have to come back for him.”_

_22 messages from Minho_  
_2 new voicemails from Minho_  
_“Chan things got out of hand last night but please tell me you're not really thinking about quitting. We can’t do this without you, we need you. Chan please, we love you.”_  
_“Chan are you ok? Just please, we're all really worried about you. Just please, please, please tell us your ok.”_

_25 messages from Seungmin_  
_3 new voicemails from Seungmin_  
_“Hey Hyung, um, please answer us. Just one of us is ok. We just- were really worried about you and everyone is kind of scared that you aren’t coming back. Just please answer ok?”_  
_“Chan Hyung please answer.”_  
_“Jeongin isn’t ok hyung._ Please _you have to come back.”_

 _31 messages from Felix_  
_4 new voicemails from Felix_  
_“Hyung are you ok. I know last night was pretty intense but you know we all love you right? We need you_ Chan _, just please answer us.”_  
_“Please Hyung, answer at least one us. We need to know that your ok.”_  
_“You promised that you’d never leave me behind._ Well _this feels a lot like being left behind.”_  
_“Sorry, that was harsh, but please hyung. Jeongin isn’t ok, he needs you. I need you.”_

_28 messages from Jeongin_  
_2 new voicemails from Jeongin_  
_“Hyung, I’m really sorry if I did something wrong but please come back. I miss you.”_  
_“Ch-channie?”_

 

**< 10 seconds after the fight>**

Complete silence overtook the dorm, nobody moved, nobody talked, nobody even knew what to say. That is until a choked sob broke the silence. They all broke out of the trances they had lulled into to duck under the table only to find their youngest sobbing into his hands.

“Jeongin, baby, it’s ok we’re going to be ok.” Woojin comforted him while rubbing soothing circles into his back. Jeongin’s only response was to cry even harder. Hyunjin carefully tugged the youngest into his lap whispered soothing words into his ear as the rest of the group, minus their leader, formed a circle under the table.

“It’s all my fault. I should never have said those things, I didn’t even mean them I was just so mad.” Changbin had choked out the words obviously doing his best not to cry.

“It’s not your fault,” Felix spoke from across the circle. “You were both mad, you both said things that you shouldn’t have. It could have happened to any of us.”

“Channie isn’t really quitting is he?” Jeongin’s voice was so quiet they could’ve missed it, but they all heard and nobody answered because they were all asking themselves the same question.

“It’s late baby lets just get you to bed. We can talk more about this in the morning.” Hyunjin moved Jeongin off his lap trying to keep his voice steady. The rest of them also moved from under the table stretching their legs and hoping that the morning would be easier.

“NO,” the sudden shout from Jeongin caught them off guard. “I can’t go to sleep. What if Channie comes back. I have to be here when he comes back. I’ll wait for him.”

“Baby please,” Minho tried to urge him out from under his bed. “You need to sleep you have school tomorrow.”

“No.”

“Ok,” Woojin appeared into Jeongin’s line of vision as he crouched back down under the table. “How about you sleep on the couch? Then you’ll be right there if Chan comes back, but you’ll still get some sleep. Is that ok baby?”

Instead of answering Jeongin slowly crawled out from under the table, only to be met with the gaze of seven out of eight of his hyungs. Woojin grabbed his hand and slowly led him towards the living room and sitting him on the couch. Soon Jisung followed with a pillow and blanket in his arms, setting them next to Jeongin on the couch.

“Are you going to be ok out here all by yourself or do you want one of us to stay with you?” Jisung asked him with a worried expression on his face.

“I want Channie.”

Jisung looked to Woojin with a frightened look, just begging for help in this situation. Woojin took the hint and crouched down in front of Jeongin.

“Baby, I know you want Chan to come back, we all do, but he’s not here right now so we just have to wait for him to come back. Do you want me or Jisung, or anyone else to stay with you? We can all stay with you if you need us to baby. Just tell us what you need.”

“I-I, um, can I just stay alone for tonight.”

“Ok baby, just call for us if you need anything ok?” Woojin whispered, kissing Jeongin on the forehead. “Goodnight baby, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight Hyung.” Jeongin whispered before hugging both Woojin and Jisung.

It took awhile for Jeongin to finally get comfortable on the couch, but even then he couldn’t sleep. He just wanted his Channie to come back.

*****

 _Chan leaned against the_ door _he had slammed only seconds ago trying to steady his breathing. Why had he said that he was going to quit? He loved his group, he loved being the leader of his group, and he would never want to quit. He had just been so angry and that had just come out of his mouth, but he couldn’t go back in there right now. He needed to calm down, he needed a break. So, he took his wallet out of his pants pocket luckily finding his credit card inside. There was a hotel just down the street and it seemed like that was the most viable option at the moment._

 _The walk to the hotel had been cold, but quick. Checking in had been easy enough, but now here he was in an empty, and so very silent, hotel room. This would work for the night. Just the night then he would go back to the dorm and tell his group that he was sorry. That he loved them and that he would never, ever quit. For_ now _though, he needed a break. So, he turned off his phone setting it into the bedside table drawer, got under the covers and fell into a long needed and very deep sleep._

 

**< One day after the fight>**

Jeongin jolted awake on the couch only to find himself alone in the living room. The same way he had fallen asleep. The clock on the wall showed that it was a little after five in the morning, meaning that he needed to leave for school in an hour. It only took him about half an hour to get ready for school, but there was no way he could fall back asleep now.

He instead chose to check each of the rooms in the dorm just to see if Chan had snuck past him in the hour that he had managed to fall asleep. But each of the dorm rooms was empty of Stray Kids leader and Jeongin told himself that he couldn’t cry again. Chan would be at practice when Jeongin showed up there after school. He had to be right, they couldn’t practice without their leader, could they?

Chan was not there when Jeongin showed up to practice. Chan was not there when Jeongin got home from practice. He wasn’t there when the whole team had eaten dinner in silence, and he definitely wasn’t there when Jeongin fell asleep on the couch alone for the second night in a row.

***

_The plan was to spend one night in the hotel and then go home, but Chan was comfortable here. It was so much quieter than the dorm was and he had gotten more sleep last night than he had for months. He had woken up well past ten in the morning and almost wanted to cry at how good it felt._

_He needed a break. He knew he did so one more day couldn’t hurt right?_

_The rest of the day was spent in bed, binge watching tv and ordering food from the restaurant down the street. And it felt so good, he hadn’t had a break in so long, he never wanted to go back._

 

**< 2 days after the fight>**

Jeongin hadn’t fallen asleep at all the night before so by morning he felt like the physical embodiment of death. He had laid on the couch the whole night staring at the same spot on the wall and counting the tiles on the ceiling. Every time he heard footsteps outside the dorm's door he prayed that it was Chan finally coming home but it never was.

The rest of his hyungs were worried, that much he had figured out. It was blatantly obvious that Changbin and Felix had been crying, their eyes were much too puffy. Jisung and Minho kept disappearing only to come back with tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. Seungmin hadn’t teased him all day, and he knew that he was upset about Chan, but there was a little voice in the back of Jeongin’s head telling him it was all his fault. Woojin kept offering him food and when Jeongin refused to eat the sobs coming from the kitchen were impossible to miss. Hyunjin hadn’t even argued when he told him he wasn’t going to school that day, but Jeongin watched him leave and knew that he didn’t go to school either since he walked in the opposite direction towards their studio.

Jeongin spent the whole day on the couch wearing one of Chan’s sweatshirts. The tv was on but his eyes were too blurry to see it.

***

 _He didn’t even have an excuse this time. He just didn’t want to go back. Of_ course _he missed his members but it had only been 2 days what's the worst that could happen._

 

**< 3 days after the fight>**

They had practice that day and it had taken a lot of effort to get Jeongin to leave the couch, but he refused to change out of Chan’s sweatshirt. He had cried when Jisung suggested that he change into his own practice gear, so they let him be. Jeongin hadn’t spoken in quite a while and when his hyungs tried to get him to talk to them he would only shake his head.

Practice had been sad, to say the least. All of their movements were sluggish and unmotivated. They had only gotten an hour into practice when they called it a day, they couldn’t even practice without Chan. What were they going to do if he never came back?

The rest of the day was a blur. Jeongin had gone back to the couch the moment they stepped through the door and hadn’t moved since. When dinner came they all tried to get him to eat, but he refused to acknowledge them every time they tried to talk to him. So they stopped trying.

Minho couldn’t stand to let him sleep alone again so he tried to convince Jeongin to sleep with him, or Woojin, or anyone. His attempts were futile though and Jeongin refused to leave the couch. Minho tried to stay with him but Jeongin looked like he was about to cry again when he asked to be left alone, so he left him alone. He knew he should’ve stayed, should’ve comforted his precious Jeongin, but he couldn’t stand to watch him cry. So, he left and cried alone in his own bed.

 

***

_He had spent all day in bed again but today was different. Instead of feeling relaxed he was starting to feel restless. So, when he remembered that his phone was still turned off and sitting in the bedside drawer he reached for it without a second thought. However, when it turned on he was shocked at the number of alarming messages on his home screen._

_Fuck._

**< 4 days after the fight >**

The clock read 2:34 am when Jeongin first heard footsteps. He held his breath as they got closer and closer to their door. And he felt his throat tighten as the sound of keys in the lock reached his ears. When the door slowly opened and he saw Chan in the doorway he felt himself completely shut down and sobs began to fill the eerie silence in the dorm.

“Channie?”

“Innie, baby, don’t cry. I’m here, it’s ok. What are you doing awake? It’s so late you should be asleep.”

“I was waiting for you.”

Chan felt his heartbreak at that sentence, he had been selfishly hiding away in a hotel while his baby had been waiting for him to come home.

“Baby, I am so, so sorry. I should’ve never left, I should’ve been here. Come on let’s go to bed, you need to sleep. We can talk in the morning, ok baby?”

Chan carefully picked up the still crying Jeongin and made the way to his room. He knew he still had to talk to them all, to apologize, to explain, but they could do that tomorrow. Right now he planned to cuddle his baby and never let him go.

“Channie I missed you.”

“I know baby, I missed you too. But I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere. I promise I’ll be right here when you wake up, ok?”

“Ok.”

***

Chan woke to the whispering of the seven out of nine members of Stray Kids. Upon opening his eyes he realized they were all right outside the doorway trying, but subsequently failing, not to wake the sleeping occupants of the room. The whispering stopped abruptly when they realized that Chan was now awake.

“Hi,” It sounded guiltier than he meant it to and when everybody neglected to respond he sighed. “We should probably talk shouldn’t we?”

“Yeah we should,” Woojin answered, an expression on his face that Chan couldn’t quite place. “But try not to wake Jeongin. He hasn’t been sleeping much so let him sleep a little while longer. You can talk to him later.”

Chan was careful when rolling Jeongin off of his chest and tucking the blankets tighter around him. He followed the rest of the members down the hallway into the kitchen where they all took their seats around the table. They sat in awkward silence for quite a while, nobody really knowing what to say.

“I’m so fucking sorry,” Chan and Changbin both spoke at the same time.

“Wait what, why are you apologizing?” Changbin asked confused.

“I ran away. I should have been here and I wasn’t because I was upset about some petty fight. So, I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m the one that should be apologizing. I got mad at you for doing your job. I know you’ve been stressed about the comeback and I should have been supportive instead of getting mad at you for working late. I’m sorry.”

“So, are we good?” Chan asked.

“Of course.”

“Wait hyung, if you aren’t mad at Changbin why did you stay away for so long?” Seungmin asked from the end of the table.

“I was just so stressed about the comeback, I needed a break so bad and I didn’t even realize it until I was away from it all. So, I shut off my phone and just relaxed. I realize now I should’ve at least called though. I’m sorry for making you guys worry so much but I just needed to get away for awhile.”

“Chan,” Woojin added to the conversation. “We're not mad at you for needing a break, but please next time just talk to us. We didn’t know where you were and it freaked us all out. Especially Jeongin, who by the way you really need to talk to.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I promise I’ll talk to you guys next time. But are you guys really not mad at me for leaving.”

“Of course we're not mad at you Hyung. We know what you’ve been going through lately and a break was probably the best thing for you right now.” Felix spoke sincerely.

“I love you guys so much and I promise nothing like this will ever happen again,” Chan said with tears in his eyes.

The rest of the members didn’t answer instead deciding to pull Chan into a group hug.

“We love you too hyung,” Minho spoke while stepping back from the hug. “But you should probably go talk to Jeongin now he really missed you.”

Chan left the group in the kitchen and heard them start to argue about what to make for breakfast behind him. The talk with rest of the members went way better than he expected it too, but Jeongin was sensitive. Chan was scared he may have broken his trust and would be unable to gain it back. He took a deep breath before slowly opening the door, finding Jeongin curled up on his bed still deep in sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed reaching out to rub gentle circles into Jeongin’s back, trying to wake him slowly as to not startle him.

“Innie baby,” Chan reached out to stroke his cheek. “Can you wake up for me, we need to talk.”

“Channie?” His voice still muffled with sleep as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He sat up slowly as Chan pulled him into his lap so he could hold him tightly.

“Hey baby are you ok?”

“I missed you.” Jeongin’s eyes looked down at his lap where he was fiddling his hands. “Are you mad at me?”

“Of course I’m not mad at you darling, why would you think that?”

“ You left and didn’t answer any of my texts so I was scared it was my fault,” Jeongin’s eyes filled with tears as he spoke.

“Oh baby, it’s not your fault that I left. It’s mine. I needed a break and I was stupid and scared so I neglected to tell any of you. So, I’m sorry for leaving baby, but please don’t think it had anything to do with you.”

“It didn’t?”

Chan cradled Jeongin’s face in his hands, wiping away the tears that had started to stream down his face.

“Of course not Innie. I love you.”

“I love you too Channie.”

Chan held Jeongin closer as he started to nuzzle his face into his hyungs neck sniffling quietly as Chan gently stroked his back. Their intimate moment was interrupted soon after by Jeongin’s stomach growling causing him to giggle into Chan’s neck.

“Let’s go get you some breakfast baby.”

“Wait can I get dressed first?” Jeongin asked, not wanting to wear the same thing for the third day in a row.

“Of course darling, do you want me to pick out an outfit for you?”

“Yes please.”

“What color?” Chan asked moving Jeongin off his lap as he made his way to the closet.

“Pink,” Jeongin answered happily.

And god did Chan miss that smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to updated a while ago but then I had four golf matches over the past three days, so I'm updating it now. I also learned that you really should eat breakfast if you're going to play 18 holes of golf because passing out on hole 16 puts a real damper on the mood.


	5. Jeongin's precious habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin has a great idea, Jeongin is unsure, and the rest of them think he's just sooooo adorable. Probably because he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i read this really cute fic a while ago where jisung had a pacifier and i couldn't help myself so here you go  
> sorry it's short

Woojin was the first to notice Jeongin’s habit. It had been between the stages of the survival show and debut when he realized how often Jeongin had to be sucking on something.

At first, it had just been hard candies, which had been understandable since singing all the time could put a real strain on your throat. However, he also noticed that whenever Jeongin was working on homework he was always chewing the ends of his pens. And then during dinner when he was the first to finish he would just keep sucking on the silverware until everyone else was done too. Woojin didn’t think anything of it, the habit wasn’t harmful to Jeongin so there wasn’t a reason to bring it up to anybody else. 

That is until one day a couple weeks after they had debuted, Jeongin had slept in too late and when Woojin went to wake him up he found him sucking his thumb in his sleep. And oh my god that was adorable. How was he not supposed to share that with the rest of his group? So he took a picture of his adorable maknae and sent it to the Jeongin Appreciation Club group chat. 

When he finally did wake Jeongin he didn’t seem surprised to have his thumb in his mouth, so it must be a pretty common occurrence. And Woojin really hoped it was because it was so freaking adorable. 

Now that the rest of the group was aware of Jeongin’s apparent oral fixation they teased him about it endlessly. Jeongin was used to being teased about how cute he was but before his hyungs had told him about his oral fixation he was unaware that having to suck on things all the time was strange. So when his hyungs started to poke fun at it he always blushed and ran away, unaware of how to respond to them. It had been over a month of teasing before Seungmin had his great idea and it took very little persuading to get the rest of his hyungs to agree.

***

“A pacifier?” Jeongin didn’t understand. Were they poking fun at him again or did they seriously expect him to start acting like a baby. 

“Well yeah,” Seungmin spoke up. “It was my idea, genius right?”

“Why would you give me a pacifier?”

“Well, Jeongin, your always sucking on things and we figured it would be better to suck on a pacifier rather than your thumb all the time,” Chan spoke from beside him.

“And it’s better for your teeth to suck on something that’s actually meant to be in your mouth,” Minho added. “Which now thinking about it is probably why you’ve had braces for five years.”

“Are you serious about this,” Jeongin was still very confused. “Or is this just another way to tease me?”

“No baby, this isn’t meant to be a joke.” Felix hugged him tighter around the waist. “And while I’m sure you’ll look adorable with it, this is meant for you, not us. If you don’t want to use it you don’t have to.”

“So, what do you want to do?” They all looked at him expectantly waiting for an answer, but Jeongin still wasn’t sure. 

“Um, can I think about it?”

“Of course darling,” Woojin comforted him.

“You can take as long as you need Jeongin,” Changbin spoke. “We just want you to be comfortable.”

The pacifier wasn’t brought up again for a while. Jeongin kept it, however. He slept with it under his pillow so it was there if he ever wanted it, but it wasn't until about a week after he was first gifted the pacifier that he finally put it to use. 

It had been a long day, going straight from school to vocal practice and then dance practice until late into the night, but Jeongin still couldn’t sleep. He had been lying in bed for over two hours and he knew that if he didn’t fall asleep soon he’d be falling asleep in class tomorrow. Everything that usually put him right to sleep wasn’t working though and he was tired of staring at the ceiling. So he felt around for the plastic object under his pillow. It was light baby blue in color and a little larger than the kind that you would give a baby. He really didn’t know if he wanted to sleep with it in his mouth, but what did he have to lose. 

The first time he put it into his mouth his only thought was that it tasted like rubber. His second thought, however, was that he actually liked it, so he decided that he would try it. Just for tonight, nobody had to know. 

He fell asleep in less than a minute. 

***

Jeongin was always the first to wake up. So his hyungs had no idea that he had been sleeping with a pacifier for the past couple days, and he preferred it like that. His hyungs were always gushing over how cute he was, especially after they found out he wore skirts, and he was scared that would only increase if they saw him with a pacifier. So he decided to keep it a secret for the time being. Every morning he’d wake up, quickly hide the pacifier under his pillow, and hope that nobody brought it up. And they didn’t. After their conversation with Jeongin, the eight older members decided to wait until Jeongin wanted to talk about it as to not make him uncomfortable. 

So Jeongin lived in peace for four whole days while using his pacifier before anyone found out. He had fallen way too deep into sleep after spending a late night at the dance studio with Minho (and it may have also had to do with the fact that sucking on a pacifier was just so very calming). But either way, he had slept way later than usual. Late enough to the point where he was the last one to wake up. 

When he had woke up however he was surprised to find all eight of his hyungs standing over his bed cooing at how cute he was. He glared at them in his still half asleep state, but that only made them coo louder and at least three of them had taken a picture so far. He attempted to tell them to go away but it only came out a garbled mess due to the plastic in his mouth. This caused him to blush even further and roll over onto his stomach so he could hide his face in his pillow and go back to sleep. He would deal with this later. 

It took less than a day before Chan broke down and bought him another pacifier because “It’s got a little fox on it. It’ll be so cute…” And soon enough Jeongin had a whole collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally wrote a chapter where jeongin doesn't cry. yay!  
> also you don't even know how hard it was to describe jeongin sucking on things without making it sound dirty. yikes.


	6. thunder and lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin's alone in a car with Felix and Seungmin, which should be fun. Except now it's storming, Jeongin's crying and his hyungs are panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been storming for three days so i wrote this instead of studying  
> haha i love procrastinating

It wasn’t uncommon for them to not all ride in the same car, I mean nine people is a lot to fit in one vehicle. So they often found themselves splitting up into two group, or as of today three. They had just finished filming for their new music video when the managers had told them that they would have to split up into three groups of three for the car ride home. It wasn’t a big deal seeing as the car ride was only a couple hours that most of them had planned on sleeping through anyway. Splitting up by age seemed to be the easiest choice, so that's what they did. 

Woojin, Chan, and Minho got one car, Changbin, Hyunjin, and Jisung in the second, and Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin in the third. The managers weren’t riding with them, instead deciding to stay back at the filming location, which meant that the passenger seat was open, but Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin decided to all sit in the back seat together anyway. It was more comfortable that way. Jeongin got the middle seat so he could put his legs in Seungmin's lap while laying his head against Felix’s shoulder. The car was warm and comfy only taking minutes for all three of the car's occupants to fall asleep. 

They were about an hour into the car ride, three more hours to go, when the rain started. The rain wasn’t an issue but it still startled Jeongin when he woke to raindrops pelting the windows, it wasn’t going to storm, was it? 

Jeongin told himself not to panic it was just rain, and he wasn’t scared of rain. But then the car lit up with a flash of lightning followed soon after by a crash of thunder, and Jeongin was very much scared of that. Felix and Seungmin were still fast asleep and he tried not wake them while he moved around in his backpack to find his phone. He had to call Woojin. All of his members knew he was scared of storms and wouldn’t think twice before helping him, but Woojin was the always the best at comforting him. Except currently Woojin was in a separate car, possibly fast asleep, and Jeongin needed him. 

Woojin’s phone went to voicemail three times before Jeongin started to panic. The lightning was much more frequent now, and the thunder was much louder. Once Jeongin figured out that Woojin wasn’t going to answer his phone anytime soon he tried to call Chan, only for his phone to go to voicemail too. 

It took a very loud crash of thunder for Jeongin let out a startled noise and for the other two cars occupants to jolt awake beside him.

“Jeongin,” Felix was now fully aware of his surroundings. “Hey it’s ok, we’re right here. Seungmin and I are right here ok, baby. You’re ok we’ve got you.”

Jeongin hadn’t been crying but at the sound of Felix’s voice, he finally let the tears stream down his face. Seungmin was rubbing circles on his back with one hand and trying to call somebody with his other. Jeongin jumped as another strike of lightning lit up the car causing Jeongin to let out a sob.

Felix looked at him worriedly before pulling him into his lap, circling his arms around Jeongin’s waist. He and Seungmin had never been alone with Jeongin during a storm, usually, he spent storms with Chan or Woojin, so they had no idea how to comfort him alone. 

“Did Woojin answer?” Felix asked Seungmin worriedly. 

“Does it look like I’m talking to him,” Seungmin snapped. “Wait, no, that’s not what I meant.”

“It’s fine, try Chan.”

“I did, he’s not answering either.”

“Fuck,” Jeongin burrowed his head into Felix’s shoulder still crying. “Ok, so Minho is probably asleep too then. Try Hyunjin.”

While Woojin and Chan were usually the ones to comfort their youngest, Hyunjin was still very close to the younger and often was able to calm him down. Seungmin put the phone on speaker before calling Hyunjin. It rang for quite a while before going to voicemail too. 

By then Jeongin was sobbing into Felix’s shoulder and it was becoming distinctly obvious that Felix and Seungmin were on their own. 

“Hey Jeongin, baby, can you tell us how Chan and Woojin usually help you during storms?” Felix asked trying to get Jeongin to talk to them. 

“He has these headphones, like the, um, they're like soundproof,” Jeongin choked out through tears.

“I have earbuds,” Seungmin said pulling them out of his jacket pocket. “Do you think that’ll work?”

“It’s going to have to,” Felix said still unsure. “Hey, Jeongin, can you sit up for a moment please?”

Once Jeongin was sitting up he tucked the earbuds into his ears before plugging them into his own phone. His Spotify only took a moment to load and he quickly clicked on the playlist title “Innie<3” and turned the volume up. 

Jeongin’s panicked breaths took a few minutes to slow down, but soon Felix could feel him drifting off in his lap. After both of them were positive Jeongin was going to be ok they fell asleep too. The forgotten thunderstorm still roaring on outside their window.

***

Felix woke to the sound of a ringtone, he was still half asleep when he felt a weight lift off his shoulder and heard the sound of Seungmin’s sleep muffled voice. 

“Hyunjin?... No, no he’s fine... He fell asleep listening to music.... No there not soundproof but they seemed to work… Ok well see you soon, love you too.”

“Hey,” Felix spoke, trying to shift into a more comfortable position without waking the boy on his lap.

“Oh sorry did I wake you?”

“Nah you’re good, are we almost back?”

“Hyunjin said that they just got back so we shouldn’t be too far behind them. Apparently, their driver woke them up to tell them they were back and he freaked when he realized it had been storming.”

The storm seemed to have calmed down significantly, lighting and thunder replaced by a gentle rain. 

“Chan and Woojin will probably freak too,” Felix spoke, he started to play with Jeongin’s hair after he let out a noise in his sleep. “I don’t know how they all managed to sleep through that.”

Seungmin just hummed in agreement as the driver pulled up in front of their dorm. Felix decided there wasn’t any way he would be able to get out of the car and into the dorm without waking Jeongin so he gently took out his earbuds and shook his shoulder trying not to startle him. 

“Innie, baby, you have to wake up now.”

“Felix? Where are we?” Jeongin asked still half asleep. 

“Hey Innie, we just got home so you have to get off me now so I can get out of the car ok?”

Jeongin just nodded before moving himself off of Felix’s lap. Seungmin ruffled Jeongin’s hair and he let out a sound of annoyance in his still sleepy state. After Felix got out of the car Jeongin grabbed his backpack and crawled out behind him. 

Seungmin thanked their driver before getting out too. Jeongin turned to him tilting his head, “Carry me?”

Seungmin just laughed before picking up the younger. Jeongin wrapped his legs around Seungmin’s waist before resting his head on his shoulder and drifting back into a light sleep. 

As soon as the trio made their way through the door they were met with a worried Hyunjin, Changbin, and Jisung all talking over each other. 

“Shhh, guys he's asleep. Please don’t wake him up again.” Felix warned as he and Seungmin made their way to Jeongin’s room so he could sleep in an actual bed. 

“Wait so he’s completely fine?” Changbin asked.

“You severely underestimate us hyung.” Seungmin deadpanned as he placed the youngest into his bed before pulling the blanket up to his chin. 

“Well great, ok, I’m tired goodnight guys see you in the morning.” Hyunjin, Changbin, and Jisung all left to get ready for bed but when Felix and Seungmin tried to leave Jeongin made a noise of protest. 

“No, stay.” They didn’t even bother to try and argue, just climbed into the bed with the younger. The bed was small but they were able to make it work all falling into a deep and peaceful sleep. 

When Chan, Woojin and Minho's car finally arrived at the dorm they saw all their missed calls and expected to find a panicked Jeongin. Only instead they found the most adorable trio of their youngest members all snuggled together in bed. Chan then made the picture his phone wallpaper for the next month, only changing it when Seungmin threatened to throw his phone out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya girls going through some shit so i probably won't be updating as often  
> sorry bro


	7. a very very un-original sick fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin's sick and that's about it

His nose was red and irritated, eyes puffy, and body burning up. Jeongin was sick, that much was obvious to all the members of Stray Kids. They had all been careful to make sure that their maknae wasn’t overworking himself and that he stayed warm as to not catch a cold, but still Jeongin was sick. 

The moment Jeongin started complaining about a sore throat two days earlier Woojin had been worried, but now that Jeongin was laying in bed sneezing and coughing with a burning fever Woojin was in full hyung mode. He kept Jeongin bundled in a pile of blankets with a tummy full of soup and normally he would complain about all the attention he was getting, but with a headache wracking his brain and the ever-present pain in his throat he was perfectly happy having Chan hold him while Minho fed him mouthfuls of soup. 

Currently, he was on the couch, after over an hour of whining about being bored of his own bedroom. He was leaning against Hyunjin’s chest with his legs over Jisung’s lap. Tangled, Jeongin’s personal choice, was playing on the tv on a lower volume than normal. The other members were scattered around the dorm, besides Chan and Changbin who despite having the day off still went to the studio.

“Jeongin,” Woojin spoke softly rounding the corner from the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?”

Jeongin nodded, not wanting to speak because of the pain in his throat. 

“Is juice ok, baby?”

He nodded again burrowing further into Hyunjin’s chest. Hyunjin placed a hand atop his head and began to gently play with his hair trying to calm the ache in his baby’s head. 

“Here you go Innie,” Woojin handed the cup of juice with a squiggly straw to Jeongin carefully as to not spill any on the couch. “Do you need anything else?”

“Ice pack please,” The three hyungs winced at the scratchy sound of their maknaes voice. 

Woojin was quick to get the ice pack from the kitchen and wrap it in a towel as to not be too cold against Jeongin’s skin. When he returned to the living room Jeongin looked on the verge of sleep, the half-empty cup of juice on the coffee table in front of him. So, he gave the ice pack to Hyunjin to gently place against his head as to not wake him up. Jeongin mumbled a quiet thank you before completely drifting off.

When Jeongin woke again it was to a gentle shaking of his shoulder. Opening his eyes he found that he was now alone on the couch, Hyunjin and Jisung somehow had gotten out from under him without waking him up, and Chan was crouched in front of him.

“Hey baby, you’ve been asleep for quite a while are you feeling any better?”

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Jeongin was surprised to find that he was feeling quite a bit better. The previous pain in his head was now a dull ache and his throat only hurt a little when he swallowed.

“Yeah hyung," He mumbled still half asleep. "Where did everyone go?”

“They’re all in the kitchen, dinners ready and we want to know if you’re feeling good enough to join us.” Chan still spoke in a gentle tone. 

Jeongin nodded his head before sitting up, only feeling a little dizzy when he stood up to fast, but chan was quick to steady him on his feet. Jeongin felt cold after leaving his cocoon of blankets, so he pulled the sleeves of his, Minho’s, sweatshirt over his hands and let Chan guide him to the kitchen. 

“Hey Innie, feeling better?” Seungmin spoke, ignoring his usual urge to tease Jeongin since he was sick.

Jeongin hummed instead of answering, still too sleepy to give his full attention to his hyungs. He padded over to the table and sat himself down in Felix’s lap since he was the only one sitting at the table so far. The rest of them came soon enough with plates full of food, and a bowl of soup for Jeongin since they still didn’t want to irritate his throat. The conversation was quieter than usual since they didn’t want Jeongin’s headache to get worse, all very determined to get their maknae back in the best shape possible. 

Jeongin ate his soup without joining in on the conversation, eventually giving up and letting Felix feed him the rest instead. 

“Hey, Innie do you wanna go back to sleep?” Changbin asked once he noticed that Jeongin had finished eating.

Jeongin shook his head with a pout on his lips. He was still pretty sleepy, but for the last two days pretty much all he had done was sleep so he really didn’t want to go to bed just yet. “Can we watch a movie, please? I wanna cuddle.”

The eight boys eagerly agreed never wanting to miss out on a chance to cuddle. Jeongin hopped off Felix’s lap before turning to Hyunjin and raising his arms, “Carry me?” Jeongin asked while tilting his head and giving his hyung his so-called puppy eyes. 

Hyunjin huffed and rolled his eyes before hoisting Jeongin up so he could wrap his legs around Hyunjin's waist. Jeongin let out a surprised squeak before clinging to Hyunjin’s neck so he wouldn’t fall. 

“What movie do you wanna watch baby?” Minho asked as Hyunjin placed him on his feet beside the couch. 

“I don’t care,” Jeongin mumbled as he crawled into Jisung’s lap who was sat between Seungmin and Woojin. The rest of them spread out around the living room pulling blankets over top of themselves to keep warm and of course, they didn’t forget to smother Jeongin with several as well. 

They eventually decided on some action film that Felix was very adamant about watching and settled in for the movie. Jeongin for the first time in days wasn’t thinking about the pain in his head or throat, instead, he felt warm and loved in his hyungs' embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for disappearing for two months   
> haha whoops


	8. sleepless nights at foreign heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin forgets his pacifier and finds out that he can't fall asleep without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people seemed to like jeongin with a pacifier so i decided to write more  
> hope you enjoy!

Jeongin knew it was a bad idea to pack last minute. He knew he would end up forgetting something, but he had tests to take and assignments to finish before he was allowed to leave school for a week so there was no other time for him to pack. Maybe he should’ve asked somebody to help him, Hyunjin or Woojin would have made sure he had everything he needed. Yet here he was in a foreign country awake in the middle of the night all because he forgot to pack a pacifier. 

It was dumb, and he was still embarrassed that in the few weeks he had been using the objects he had become dependent on them to fall asleep. It was also hard to believe that he could have forgotten one in the first place seeing as he had almost twenty now littered all over the dorm. 

They didn’t have a schedule tomorrow, but they were planning on sightseeing and he was really looking forward to it. So he wanted to be well rested, meaning he needed to have fallen asleep about half an hour ago. 

Currently, he was cuddled between Minho and Jisung and normally he would be as happy as could be and fast asleep by now, but he couldn’t. His mind was racing and he felt restless. He couldn’t even try to find a comfortable position to sleep in, scared that if he tried to shift positions either Minho or Jisung would wake up and just because he couldn’t sleep doesn’t mean that his hyungs couldn’t. 

However, he kind of had to go to the bathroom so it seems that the last hour he spent with an uncomfortable pain in his neck was useless. He was able to escape the cozy bed without issue, but when he returned both of his roommates were wide awake. 

“Hey Innie, what are you doing still awake,” Minho asked voice still muddled by sleep. “It’s getting late.”

“I can’t sleep,” Jeongin whined with a pout on his lips. “I forgot my pacifier.”

“Well, why didn’t you wake us up, baby?” Jisung added. “We would have stayed up with you.”

“You don’t have to, then you guys will be tired tomorrow too.”

“We don’t mind Jeonginnie,” Minho spoke. “Write Jisung?”

“Of course baby, anything to make you comfortable. So if you can’t sleep why don't we watch a movie I brought my laptop so we can finish the one we started last week.”

Jeongin just nodded in agreement before taking his place back between his two hyungs while Jisung grabbed his laptop out of his bag. They settled into comfortable positions and wrapped themselves in blankets to prepare for a long sleepless night. 

***

They had finished the first movie and gotten halfway through the next before both Minho and Jisung were both back asleep and Jeongin still restless. The movie was good but he couldn’t pay attention anymore. He was tired, but he just couldn’t fall asleep. So he paused the movie and put Jisung’s laptop on the nightstand before crawling his way out of the hotel bed.

Maybe one of his other hyungs could help him fall asleep.

So that’s how he found himself outside of room 234, the room with Changbin, Felix, and Seungmin inside. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He really didn’t want to disturb any of his hyungs but he really needed to sleep.

It took a few minutes but soon enough a tired looking Felix opened the door still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Jeongin? What are you still doing up it’s almost one in the morning?”

“Hyuuuung, I can’t sleep.”

“Oh baby, why not? Is it the foreign country? Jet lag?”

“No I forgot to pack a pacifier and I don’t think I can sleep without it anymore.”

“Well how about you and I go for a walk? That might tire you out, besides I saw a coffee shop down the street we can get you some tea.”

Jeongin decided that anything was better than laying in bed and staring at the wall all night. So he let Felix manhandle him into an oversized sweatshirt and drag him out of the hotel by his wrist. 

“Didn’t Chan hyung tell us not to leave the hotel without telling him first?”

“Don’t worry sweetie I already texted him before we left. Look here’s the coffee shop.”

Jeongin had to admit that the shop was cute. The walls were plain white but they were covered in several paintings and drawings of different styles. The shop was empty other than them and a very tired looking employee. Felix led him to one of the couches in the corner of the quaint building and Jeongin didn’t object to letting the older order for him. 

“Here sweetie, I hope Jasmine is ok I heard that it’s supposed to help you sleep.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Jeongin took a sip of the tea right away before wincing when it burnt his tongue. He let it cool for a minute while he and Felix sat in comfortable silence before taking another sip. It tasted good, but he still felt guilty for pulling Felix out of bed at one in the morning and for having him pay. It was pretty obvious that Felix was tired, almost falling asleep in his spot. 

Jeongin finished his tea quickly trying to get Felix back to bed as quickly as possible. He knew that the tea probably wouldn’t make him fall asleep any sooner but he still hoped it would help. 

“All done hyung we can go back now.”

“Ok,” Felix responded before pulling Jeongin up from his seat. He sent a thank you to the employee at the counter before they started making their journey home. “Do you think you’ll be able to fall asleep now?”

Jeongin just nodded his head not wanting to disappoint Felix, they spent the walk back to the hotel in silence. Swinging their linked hands back and forth. 

“Do you want to sleep in my room or are you going back to Minho and Jisung’s?” Felix asked when they found their way back to their block of rooms. 

“I think I’ll go back to my own room, but thanks for the help hyung.”

“Anytime Innie,” He responded kissing Jeongin on the forehead. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” Jeongin sighed when the door to Felix’s room closed. 

He turned to unlock the door to his own room when he heard the door across the hall open. “Innie?”

He turned around to find a concerned Chan in the doorway, “Hey baby, Felix texted me that you couldn’t sleep. What’s wrong?”

“Oh sorry for waking you, I just, I forgot my pacifier and I can’t fall asleep without it.”

“Oh baby, why didn’t you say anything I could’ve helped.”

“But I’ve tried everything hyung, I just don’t think I can fall asleep without it.”

“Well, I brought an extra with me, the pink sparkly one I think. I was scared you were going to lose yours and something like this would happen.”

Jeongin didn’t know how to respond so instead he threw himself at Chan wrapping his arms around his neck, “Thank you hyung.”

“Of course Innie,” Chan shook his head smiling at his adorable bandmate. “Come inside I’ll grab it for you.”

It took Chan a minute to find the small object his overly stuffed suitcase but eventually, he pulled out the sparkly pink pacifier. He went to the bathroom to rinse it off before coming back into the main room and handing it over to the tired looking Jeongin.

“Hyung can I sleep with you tonight, I don’t want to wake up Minho and Jisung again.”

“Of course baby, come on let's get you to bed.”

Woojin and Hyunjin were already occupying one of the two beds in the hotel room so Chan and Jeongin crawled into the second. 

“Goodnight Hyung, I love you,” Jeongin whispered against Chan’s chest already starting to drift off after just placing the pacifier in his mouth. 

Chan smiled fondly at the adorably sleepy boy reminding himself to check Jeongin’s suitcase before they leave for future trips.

“I love you too baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i'm starting to run out of ideas so does anybody have any requests?  
> please?


	9. kiss and make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung decides that watching one makeup tutorial definitely qualifies him to do Jeongin's make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like, i don't really wear makeup because i like to wake up ten minutes before i have to leave for class so if all of this is wrong  
> whoops?

“Pink or yellow?” Jeongin turned towards Jisung who was currently messing around on his phone atop Jeongin’s bed. In his hands were two sweaters, a pale pink knit one and a light yellow one with a small embroidered black cat.

“Definitely the yellow.”

Jeongin slipped the sweater over his head and tucked it into the black skater skirt already wrapped around his waist. He walked over to his dresser and opened the third drawer, his favorite, and pulled out a pair of knee high socks the same shade of yellow as his sweater. Once he finished he twirled in the mirror a few times before turning to Jisung for his approval. 

“Beautiful as always,” Jisung said coming up behind the boy and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Can I do your makeup?”

“Umm, sure?” Jeongin said pulling out the small blue bin in his closet to grab his makeup bag. “But why?”

“I don’t know I’m bored and I watched a tutorial the other day I want to try on you.”

“Why were you watching makeup tutorials,” Jeongin asked confused to as why Jisung would watch a makeup video when he had never seemed very interested before. 

“Like I said, I get bored,” Jisung shrugged taking a seat on the carpet and pulling Jeongin down to sit in front of him. He opened the sparkly pink makeup case and dumped its contents on the ground in front of him.

“Hey be careful,” Jeongin yelped checking to make sure none of his products were broken. “This stuff is expensive hyung.”

“Whoops my bad, now do you start with foundation first or like the eye makeup stuff?”

“I thought you said you watched a tutorial?”

“I did but it was very confusing.”

“Hyung,” Jeongin pouted. “Fine start with the foundation and then you have to set it with the powder.”

“So which bottles the foundation?”

Jeongin huffed passing his favorite foundation to Jisung warning him not to use too much. Jisung decided to completely ignore this statement and instead applied what felt like half the bottle to Jeongin's face. 

“Ok and then powder right?” Once Jeongin nodded he reached for the first powder looking products and grabbing one of the several brushes jeongin had collected.  
“No, no, no,” Jeongin screeched stopping Jisung from putting the brush into the shimmering powder. “That’s highlighter, use this one.”

Jisung nodded and started to apply the non-sparkly powder also much too heavily onto Jeongin’s face but he decided to just let him do his thing. “Alright now what?”

Jeongin handed him a palette of colorful shades. “Ohhh eyeshadow I know how to this one.”

He grabbed another brush and started pressing it into the bright yellow shade, figuring it would match Jeongin’s sweater. He applied a thin layer to both of Jeongin’s eyelids before grabbing the small black pencil that he knew was eyeliner. 

“Hyung please be careful.” Jeongin pouted, knowing that the eyeliner was going to be hard to hard to wash off if Jisung messed it up, he purposefully didn’t tell his hyung about eyeshadow primer for a reason. 

“Don’t worry Jeongin, I got this,” Jisung seemed much too cocky for somebody who didn’t know the difference between highlighter and blush. “Whoops.”

“Noooo, hyung what did you do?”

“I tried to do that wing thing, but they’re both very uneven. Here I’ll just put more on this side.”

By the time Jisung finished correcting his mistakes, Jeongin felt as if he was wearing more eyeliner than eyeshadow. “Can I do you mascara now?”

“No, absolutely not.”

“What why?”

“Because I don’t feel like getting stabbed in the eye with a mascara wand.”

"But I didn't stab you with the eyeliner did I?"

"Yeah, but my eyes were closed for that. Here just do the blush and highlighter and we can be done."

Jisung just huffed taking the light pink powder from Jeongin along with the shimery one from earlier. He started to apply the blush, and Jeongin was surprised he actually knew where to put it, but he guessed the wore enough on stage that his hyung wasn’t completely clueless. 

“The shimmery one goes on your cheekbones right?”

Jeongin just hummed in response, he was starting to get hungry and was wondering why none of the other hyungs had come to get them for breakfast yet. 

“There all done. Now there’s just lipstick left right?”

“Yeah you can choose whatever color you want, they're all right here,” Jeongin said dumping about ten little tubes into Jisung’s hands. 

Jisung went through all of them thinking about which one would match his outfit the best before settling on a light pink color. He carefully put two fingers under Jeongin’s chin and lifted up his face so he could apply it to his lips. Jeongin blushed and averted his gaze, suddenly flustered at how concentrated Jisung was on his lips. 

“Tadaa all done,” Jisung announced happily spinning Jeongin around to look in the bathroom mirror. 

“Whoa you actually didn't do that bad,” Jeongin was surprised, the eyeshadow was slightly messy and while the eyeliner was thick it was even. Jeongin had to say he didn’t think Jisung would do this well. 

“See told you I’d be good, now come on let’s go eat.”

Jeongin’s original plan was to just wash off all of Jisung’s mistakes and redo his own makeup before breakfast, but since Jisund did a pretty good job he decided to just leave it for now. He grabbed Jisung’s hand and let him lead him into the dorm’s kitchen. 

“There you guys are we were going to start eating without you if you didn’t hurry up,” Woojin grumbled upon seeing the final two boys enter the kitchen.

“Sorry hyung, Jisung was trying to do my makeup and he took forever.”

“What no fair I want to do your makeup,” Minho complained from the end of the table and the others mumbled in agreement. 

“Sorry guys, I guess I’m just his favorite,” Jisung smirked taking a seat at the table. 

“That’s not true you were just the first one to ask,” Felix chided back, pulling Jeongin to sit in his lap. If he couldn’t do his makeup he was at least going to sit with him at breakfast. 

“You guys can all do my makeup if you want,” Jeongin said stealing the cup of juice that was sitting in front of Hyunjin. “Just later I’m hungry right now.”

“I call going first,” Seungmin jumped up from his seat.

“What no way,” Hyunjin argued. “I’m next”

“Nope elders first,” Woojin added, soon the others joining the dispute of who got to do Jeogin’s makeup after breakfast.

Jeognin ignored the boys bickering and started eating his food. This was a problem they could figure out, right now he had more important matters to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm trying to post more regularly but i have a lot of assignments due in the immediate future so if i disappear for a little while don't worry i'll come back  
> also i'm going to try and write as many of the requests that were left on the last chapter as possible but feel free to send me more if you have any :)


	10. cause darling i'm a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin has a nightmare, but his hyungs are there to make him feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short chapter but i thought it was cute so oh well

_Don’t look back._

_Don’t look back._

_Just keep running._

_Jeongin screams as a hand_ wraps _around his ankle and he tumbles towards the ground._

“Nooooo, no, please no.”

Changbin jolts awake to the sound of someone screaming, taking a look around his room he sees both Chan and Jeongin in Chan’s bed. Though, Chan is sitting up trying to stop Jeongin from thrashing in his sleep.

“Jeongin,” Changbin gasps jumping out of his bed and making his way over to Chan’s bed as Chan pulls the still thrashing boy into his arms. “Jeongin, baby, wake up. You’re ok baby, everything is ok.”

Suddenly Jeongin’s eyes open and he throws himself into Changbin’s arms tears already pouring from his eyes. Chan starts to slowly rub soothing circles into his back, but it only causes the boy to sob harder. Changbin looks up at Chan confused by Jeongin’s reaction finding a look of panic on his face.

“Innie, baby, hey you’re ok it’s just me. It’s just Chan.”

Jeongin just burrows himself deeper into Changbin’s chest.

“Angel, hey what’s wrong,” Changbin tried to move Jeongin away from his chest so they could talk face to face but he refused to move.

“I want J-Jisung hyung.”

“Ok baby we can go get him,” Chan said starting to move off the bed wanting to do everything he could to help his scared maknae.

“Wait and Hyunjin please,” Jeongin spoke, finally moving away from Changbin to make sure that Chan heard him. Chan nodded his head and ruffled the still crying boy's hair. “WAIT. I want Seungminnie too, and Felix, and-”

“Hey angel, do you want Chan to just get everybody?” Jeongin seemed to calm down with the prospect of being surrounded by all his hyungs at the same time. “We can all sleep in the living room, it'll be like one big cuddle pile.”

“Yes please hyung.”

Chan nodded, before leaving the room and the two boys still left on the bed could hear the soft murmurs of him waking up the other occupants of the dorm.

“Do you want to talk about what happened angel?” Changbin asked, running his hands through the boy's hair, his tears finally seeming to end but every so often he let out a quiet sniffle.

“It was just a nightmare, hyung. I’m fine.”

“Alright baby, let’s head out to the living room ok,” He moved the boy off his lap to stand, before grabbing his hand to lead him out of the bedroom.

“Wait, hyung,” Jeongin stopped pulling his hand out of Changbin’s grasp a soft blush on his cheeks. “I don’t know where my pacifier went, and I can't sleep without it anymore.”

“Oh um, wait just a sec I think there’s one on Chan’s desk,” He said making his way across the room to find a yellow pacifier atop one of the leader’s notebooks. “Here you go, angel.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Jeongin smiled taking the object from Changbin and slotting their hands back together.

When they arrived in the living room Felix, Jisung, Minho, and Hyunjin were already there spreading blankets and pillows across the ground. Upon seeing the small boy enter the living room the four boys pulled the younger into a hug all feeling the need to comfort the scared boy, and when they finally released him Chan and Seungmin entered the room as well. Jeongin finally seemed to fully calm down when he saw all of his hyungs still safe and in the same room.

“Hey Innie, you feeling ok?” Seungmin asked, ruffling the boy's hair and handing him his favorite fox plushie that he had left in his room the night before.

Jeongin nodded hugging the small fox to his chest. “I just had a nightmare hyung, sorry to bother you," Jeongin pouted. "But I don’t think I can go back to sleep without cuddles.”

“Oh baby, we’re always here to help you,” Woojin said, wrapping Jeonign up in his favorite pink fluffy blanket. “Besides I don’t think any of us would ever pass up a chance to cuddle with you.”

“Do you want to talk for a bit angel, or do you want to just go to sleep?” Minho asked pulling the boy to sit down in the pile of blankets littered across the floor.

“Sleep please,” Jeongin whispered, head already starting to lull onto his hyungs shoulder.

Before he knew it Minho had pulled him to lay atop his chest and leading him to put the small pacifier into his mouth. Felix laid to his right and Seungmin wrapped an arm around Jeongin’s waist from his spot to the boys left. The rest of the boys were cuddled up around them covered in blankets with an occasional plushie scattered throughout, the fox plushie held tight to Jeongin’s chest.

Jisung lost Minho at rock, paper, scissors and ended up having to leave the cuddle pile to turn off the lights but was stopped by a muffled “wait.”

“Hyung can we please sleep with the lights on?” Jeongin asked taking the pacifier out of his pouted lips.

“Of course Innie,” he responded finally settling down into his spot cuddled up next to Minho. When everybody seemed to settle into a comfortable position, Jeongin finally felt safe enough to close his eyes and drift off to sleep but not without a quiet:

“Goodnight hyungs. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i :) hate :) my :) english :) teacher :)


	11. hey hey hey it's christmas baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and Jeongin's really feeling the love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited so sorry for any mistakes :/

“Minnie, Minnie, Minnie, wake up, wake up, wake up.”

Minho groaned as he was woken up by Jeonjin giggling in his ear, “What time is it.”

“Six, but it doesn’t matter Minnie it’s Christmas,” Jeongin whined grabbing onto the older boy’s wrist and trying to pull him out of bed. “Come on everybody else is already up, you’re the last one.’’

“How about for my gift you give me five more minutes of sleep,” Minho pulled his wrist other boys grasp and burrowed his way back under the blankets.

“Hyuuuuung,” Jeongin whined crawling into his bed and trying to pull the blankets away. “I already got you a gift and it’s really good.”

“Really what’d you get me?”

Jeongin giggled, “I can’t tell you, you have to wake up and open it yourself.”

“Fine, fine, I’m up.”

“Yay,” Jeongin jumped off the bed and hurried towards the door, “Were all eating breakfast Chan made chocolate chip pancakes so hurry up.”

Minho just laughed at the maknaes excitement. It was their first Christmas being spent together as a team and while they were all looking forward to it, Jeongin was by far the most excited. Their youngest had originally been upset about not being able to go home to spend the holiday with his family but had changed his mind when he realized he’d be spending it with his new family. All of the older boys had felt the pressure to make this Christmas great, and deep down they knew that he’d be happy with just spending time with them, but still they had all put in a lot of effort to make it perfect.

The first free weekend they had in December they had decorated the entire dorm and had set up a fake Christmas tree up in the living room. They had all gone shopping together to buy gifts together, the youngest staying behind saying that he’d already bought they’re gifts a couple months prior which only made them a little nervous. Their weekly movie nights turned to holiday movie marathons and they’re kitchen now permanently smelled like sugar cookies thanks to all their holiday baking. 

But now the day was here and even though they had gone above and beyond, and spent a little more than they probably should, they were still worried that their Christmas wouldn’t be perfect.

When Minho walked into the living room all the boys were spread out across the couches, Jeongin unsurprisingly in Woojin’s lap. They were all decked out in Christmas themed pajamas and eating pancakes. Minho grabbed the empty plate off the coffee table, filled it up with pancakes, and squeezing into the open seat between Jisung and Seungmin.

“Presents now?” Jeongin asked.

“Not yet Innie, finish your breakfast first,” Chan said making the younger boy pout and sink back into Woojin’s chest as he brought another bite up to the maknaes mouth. 

Breakfast was fast after that, Jeongin finishing first and practically buzzing in his seat as he waited for everyone to finish. When Seungmin finally got back from putting the dirty dishes in the sink Jeongin immediately jumped up. 

“Presents?”

“Yes, Innie, which present do you want to open first?”

“Nope, you guys first,” He said shuffling presents around under the tree and grabbing out all the ones in kitten wrapping paper. 

“You don’t want to go first?” Changbin questioned. 

Jeongin just shook his head, “I want you guys to open my presents first, they’re really good.” He answered excitedly starting to pass out the gifts to each of them. “Now open them!”

Each boy took their time opening up the gifts gasping at what was inside. Jeongin had gotten each boy exactly what they had wanted without even having to ask. Woojin had gotten the jacket that he’d talked himself out of buying the month before, Chan had gotten the headphones he’d been looking at online, Minho got the sneakers he hadn’t been able to find in his size, Changbin the sweatshirt he’d looked at in America but didn’t end up buying, Hyunjin the shirt that he’d been looking everywhere for, Jisung got the jeans had been sold out every time he looked, Felix got the plushie that he’d wanted to buy the day he forgot his wallet, and Seungmin had received the camera he couldn’t convince himself to buy on his own.

Each boy was beyond excited about they’re gift immediately pulling the maknae into a tight hug as he giggled. 

“So you like them?”

“Of course we like them Innie,” Jisung cooed as he ruffled the youngers hair. 

“How’d you know,” Hyunjin questioned still admiring his new shirt.

“I’m more observant than you think,” The youngest proclaimed taking a seat, this time between Seungmin’s legs, “Now come on there are more presents to open.”

They continued opening the presents from each other, Jeongin insisting that he opened his last. They’d all received gifts varying from clothes to airpods, all hugging to show their gratitude as Jeongin stayed in his seat still buzzing with excitement. When they’d all opened their own gifts they all turned to Jeongin and stacked up the nine pleasantly wrapped gifts in front of him. 

“Here Innie,” Felix said pushing a messily wrapped present in front of the boy. “Open mine first.”

Jeongin was gentle with the wrapping paper and when it was all removed he slowly opened the box gasping as he pulled out what was inside. Felix had gotten him a pleated black skirt with a little-embroidered bumble bee and a matching hair bow. 

“It’s so cute,” Jeongin squealed pulling Felix into a hug. “Thank you hyung.”

“Of course baby.”

“Mine next!”

The rest were opened in the same fashion but Jeongin was only getting more and more excited with each present that he’d opened. Chan had gotten him a baby blue sweater with white thigh highs, Woojin had given him the new makeup kit he’d been asking for, Minho got him a red velvet skirt, Changbin had gotten him two new pairs of black short shorts, Hyunjin got him a pastel pink jacket, Jisung had gotten him two t-shirts with little-embroidered flowers on the pockets, and Seungmin had gotten him the colorblock vans he’d been asking for.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Jeongin squealed as the boys pulled him into another group hug. “This is the best Christmas ever.”

The eight older boys felt content with how happy their precious maknae was with their Christmas efforts, and were even more excited to see the boy in his new clothes.

“What now?” Jeongin asked.

“Well we don’t have any plans for the rest of the day,” Chan answered. “But we can have our last holiday movie marathon of the year.”

“Really, can we pretty please watch Elf again, it’s my favorite.”

“Of course baby, anything for you.”

Woojin left to make hot chocolate and when he returned the boys had arranged themselves back on the couch, this time facing the tv. Woojin took his spot and cuddled into the rest of the group passing the mugs out to all of the boys each thanking him with a smile, and Jeongin with a soft kiss on the cheek. Jisung pressed play on the remote and the movie started flashing across the screen. 

Jeongin was content tucked in between his hyungs with a warm mug in his hands and he was so so happy to be able to spend Christmas with his family. (The group of boys fell asleep halfway through the movie, finally granting all stays Christmas wish of them finally getting some rest ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i'm not super happy with this chapter but i've been in kind of a slump lately and really wanted to write something so   
> sorry :/


End file.
